Life after Death
by LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore
Summary: I am thirty years younger than the Volturi,befriended a doctor who gave my dull life a meaning.He came back to visit me, and I fell hard for a boy older physicaly,but way younger mentally.Can I have a family when I can't remember the one I had as a human?
1. Death

**Well, yes. I am stuck on my other two main stories so this is something to keep the readers that have dedicated themselves to at least glancing at my stories.. I hope you guys enjoy this side tracking story so you don't hate my guts for not updating.. love all you guys!**

_EDWARDxXxBELLA soon, goes slow but it will be a oneshot._

* * *

Life went on after death.

A phrase I never wanted to believe since I was tired of life by the time my parents died when I was fourteen.

I stood in front of the high court made of the richest rock found in the lands, something that my new eyes saw the many flaws in. The air shook with moister, irritating my fresh sense of smell, with it mingling with the scorching burn in the back of my throat made me rub my neck, in an unsuccessful attempt to tame it. Pillars kept the ceiling from plummeting down, and fresh carvings decorated them.

They called this their kingdom, this so called Volturi. An elite group of what I now know as vampires, a name I had despised and repulsed ever since my heart stopped. I had yet to meet them but from the aggressive nature of those who dragged me to this hell hole I could tell they were just as crazy with power as any other supreme order.

Little light was shown but my eyes let me see the dirt that was gathering on the floor, tracks of leather footed and bare feet alike. Who had they dragged in here and what had become of their fate? Was I soon joining them?

Voices were muttering past the oak doors in front of me, so low that I didn't even bothering straining my ears. If they wanted me dead, then so be it, who would cry for my death? I had no one to live for.

I examined my feet, filthy and small, bony. I picked at my torn and blood stained dress that was too short for me, if I had decided to bend over my buttocks would be showing for all to see. It all seemed faint of how it got in this condition, I remember my parents burning in a fire, arms disincarnating into black dust, gold eyes looking at me, begging me to do something, rescue them? I don't remember what they were like or how I was raised. I can't remember anything past this point until I woke up next to the burned ashes of their bodies with a thirst clawing at my chest.

I had no proof that they were actually my parents, but I just _knew_. What was my name again?

I shook my head, a swift and quick motion that made my mahogany curled hair fling around my face. I couldn't remember.

"It seems you are needed here, my dear" a light, beautiful, deceiving voice chuckled through the doors as the swung open revealing three men with the most power wielding aura around them out of anyone I had seen in this building. The one who spoke to me seemed so sure of himself that I knew I couldn't talk myself out of their cult.

"I have no say, do I?" my too smooth voice replied and I stared at him.

"Now, now, you have plenty of say" the bleach blond one answered for the first, though no smile adore his face humor reflected in his voice, "though I would say all things wisely".

"Then I have no say" I informed looking over them then to the floor, I had no power and I wasn't going to waste my time arguing over a worthless attempt.

"Then my dear" the first chuckled, "I would love to welcome you into the Volturi guard, what would you like to be called, my dear?".

"I have to name" I answered looking up at him and rolling my shoulders.

"Then we shall call you Belle, suits you perfectly, am I correct, Marcus?" he turned to the third man, Marcus, with a menacing smile.

"Belle" Marcus agreed with a small smile, "a beautiful one indeed".

Belle it was then.

Time Skip…

It was a month after finally ending the dispute of my new diet of animal blood with the Volturi when there was a corruption in the guard and everyone was being replaced, though Aro made up an alibi for me for an excuse to keep me in his power. I stood in between Marcus and Aro, hands folded behind me, back straight, chin held high, body tense, ready to protect each one of them. They had asked for me presence, saying that my opinion counted since I would be working for them for decades on out.

Opinion my ass.

They had refurnished the old building to keep up with the changing world around us as we staid the same. Marble now decorated the floor and walls, nicely carved pillars replacing the old ones. It was a nice touch, though replacing the marble was a waste since it continually gets cracked from the recklessness of vampire strength.

Footsteps were echoing through the hallway. I stretched my fingers out and clenched them tightly into fists. Pity is what I felt for any buffoon who has to face the Volturi, Marcus and Caius threw every unworthy out without a second thought while Aro just enjoyed seeing them die. It was immoral, against everything I came to believe in over the years of seeing the same things happen over and over again.

I had no say. A line I kept to since I entered the Volturi, the only truth that passed through my lips.

Aro shifted in his chair, anxious to see his next victim, a sly grin forming on blood red lips from his last victim. A new suit replaced the last, to keep a humane appearance no matter how ridiculous it seemed. He sat on his luxurious chair, slouched back, an elbow resting on the arm of the seat and the other resting in his lap. He had less dignity than Marcus and Caius combined.

They themselves sat straight and uncaring in their chairs positioned slightly on either side of Aro having clear views of the new victim. It wasn't thrilling for any of us besides Aro who enjoyed being in power, sometimes I wonder what would happen to the world if he was the only royal in the vampire society. An anarchy possibly, though there have been plenty of those in the human world.

A red eyed vampire was thrown carelessly into the room, the two newest guards complaining how this one had a knack for fighting. A good skill Aro looked for and by the widening grin he already liked the new one.

Double my pity for the buffoon.

He was strongly built, muscles appearing through the thin cloth he wore that was covered with human blood. His features were that of a man, twenty five of age. A great asset to the Volturi if Aro agreed to take him in.

"What is your name, son?" Aro chuckled folding his hands together, eyes trained on the man.

"Felix, what is it to you?" the man, Felix, growled picking himself off of the ground and straightening himself trying to keep up his appearance, as if he needed one. He looked irritated that he was forced here, possibly one who was used to being his own leader, an independent.

"Well, Felix" Aro tried the name on his tongue and got more thrilled if it was possible. I bit my tongue to keep my posture straight and my eyes burning holes on Felix, focusing on my duty. "we have looked into your _talents_ and find you quite intriguing, you like fighting, do you not?".

"Get to the point" Felix mumbled crossing his arms and staring Aro straight in the eye. I didn't move my eyes to Aro even though I would have liked to see his reaction to Felix's arrogance and cocky attitude.

"How would you like to join our coven? Fighting is a common trait we have, though your's accedes all others" Aro informed leaning forward and standing, looking small compared to Felix and I clenched my jaw together and my feet spread apart. Aro paid no notice to me and started walking around Felix, examining him closer, finger on his chin and his free hand drumming on his side.

Felix's jaw twitched in annoyance and things went slowly as I moved into action, moving from my spot and clasped my small hands onto his forearm before it could strike Aro. His eyes snapped to mine in surprise, and he paused, enough time for me to take charge of the situation. I pulled his arm with the strength that I possessed and forced him against a wall, teeth snared at him as my hand clutched his throat.

Be damned if this amateur was stronger than me, he wasn't about stray one bit out of line without going through me.

A growl escaped his mouth and his hand clasped down on my wrist. I pulled his neck forward, his head moving along with it, before slamming it back against the marble wall which cracked under the pressure and his hand tightened on my wrist.

He looked down at me with glowing red eyes, watching me when a strange glint came into his eyes, a similar glint that Aro always got in his… amusement?

I growled tightening my hand around his throat.

"Remarkable, don't you think, Felix?" Aro chuckled seemingly not affected by the fact that he was almost attacked, though he barely showed any fear or weakness in front of any one. "someone two times as small compared to someone like you able to overpower you"

"I like a challenge" Felix answered with a grin showing his white teeth, spark coming into his eyes. "as long as she stays, I'm in, I haven't had fun in a long time".

I stared at him. Was he seriously agreeing just so he could have a challenge?

"Perfect" Aro chuckled clapping his hands together repeatedly, "I'm sure you two will have plenty of time to test your strengths, welcome to the guard, Felix, Belle will escort you to your room and explain the rules".

I released Felix who in return grinned in pleasure and straightened himself, "Belle, hm?".

I clasped my hands behind my back and stared at him.

"I think we're going to be good friends" he laughed and soon Aro was joining him, apparently thinking this men was the comedy of the year.

And he was, along with his newly found sidekick Demetri, for the next fifty years until he started bugging the newest members who made him shut his mouth for a couple of months, giving every member a break from his chattering- not that Aro minded his chattering, they had no problem with one another.

Jane and Alec were their names, twins only a physical year older than me. A pain giving bunch who adapted to my immunity to their powers quickly since I never got on their nerves. They didn't bug me, I didn't bug them, we were on good terms with each other.

Each day of my endless life I look back. Would it had been better if I let Aro kill me? What if I had jumped into that fire that killed my parents? So many _What Ifs_ that I wondered why I was standing where I was and not where I could have been.

Thirty feet under ground, damned in hell.


	2. Life

**Yep... still need help on my other stories.. hope you enjoy the next chappy! :)**

* * *

The eighteen hundreds dragged to the present, everything seemed bland, every little activity seemed like a repeat of yesterday's yesterday. It seemed that with the vampire world expanding so was the rate of newborns. It was a pain traveling around the world to bring them back to Italy only to have them be killed there. I once considered leaving but what would happen after that? The inhabitants of the Volturi thought it strange of my diet, what would the world think?

One thing was for sure, I would be on my own.

I was currently stationed in the alley way that lead to the Volturi entrance, a job that required two since Alec was standing four feet away from me examining his nails. I was technically older than him, a couple hundred years older, but he was about an inch taller than me. We both wore the new uniform of the guard, tight black suit underneath a thick, hooded, cloak. This allowed us to go into the sunlight without glittering.

Pointless. We never had to go out in the sunlight because Aro always sent the second rates to do that job.

I had my arms crossed, head resting against the brick wall that had began to erode in the short time it was built. The air was about the same as it had been when I first was introduced to this place but now I was accustomed to it. Doves flew regularly across the clear, maroon, sky, their elegant wings gliding through the treacherous winds with little effort. The clock tour was plain in sight, standing proudly above all other buildings around it. It was nearing evening, the sun drowning past the land creating a mixture of colors in the air.

"An hour" Alec announced shifting his position against the wall, his cloak bunching up at his left side revealing his skin to the light, glittering diamonds reflecting. It was something I could never understand. The sight was outstanding, brilliant.. But we weren't. We shouldn't be awarded these gifts when all we do is hide it away from humans. A waste. He shook his head to get some of his hair out of his eyes, blood red eyes staring endlessly into his own thoughts.

I did a recount on what I looked like at this moment. Hair in a tight ribbon to keep the hair out of my face. I was considered the smallest member of the guard even though I was the oldest vampire, the wisest, though they didn't really care for it at all. What would happen if I had been just a tad bit older before bitten?

"Did you hear about the new doctor in town?" a woman's voice giggled through the air, the source coming from around the corner, her heart beat loud and clear making my mouth water. I quickly gulped down the venom and held my breath. I still wasn't completely numb to the smell of human blood, it still brought hunger to my body. I glanced at Alec to see him leaning forward with a waiting grin on his face, hunger reflecting in his eyes. "he's quite a handsome man, don't you think?".

I shook my head and faced away from the noises as they got closer, flicking my hood over my head to cover my identity.

"But his skin looks so… so white and pale, perfection gone overboard" another female voice whispered back catching my attention, and this time it was Alec who looked at me for conformation of the information. I nodded and we both stood at the edge of the building, waiting to hear more.

"He has night shifts all year round" the first giggled, "I think I just might pay him a visit and have that perfect body against mine".

"You are full of yourself, Janet" the second sighed shaking her head, "besides, his hands are freezing cold and it seems like he never sleeps with those circles under his eyes".

I looked at Alec and he nodded, flicking up his own hood. I took a deep breath, ignored the burning in my throat, and stalked forward with Alec at my side. Our human chatters stopped dead in their tracks and gawked at us as I heard Alec growl under his breath.

"Take care of them, I'll see to the one in the hospital" I muttered pushing my pace faster as Alec grinned and turned to face the humans. I didn't look back from the dreary nigh in front of me as I saw white mist start to form before screams were short lived as Alec took his meal. I held my breath so I wouldn't be persuaded to join him.

It took some time before I came upon the hospital which rang with little life since there wasn't many patients, either the Volturi had them for dinner or it wasn't the year for flu's. I stopped at the entrance, staring inside. There was a human male at the front desk, scribbling down some things on a piece of paper, his eye brows scrunched up. Frustrated. I pulled my hood as far down as it could go before walking inside, catching the mans attention.

"How may I help you… young miss?" the man asked putting down the inked pen, and smiled at me, "shouldn't you be in bed by now? Scary things come out at dark".

"I'm actually looking for my father" I answered as sweetly and innocently as I could, rocking back and forth on my heels, "he's new in town and my Mum wanted me to send him a message".

"Ah, Dr. Cullen didn't mention having a wife and child" the man muttered under his breath before shaking his head and grinning at me, "I'll go fetch him for-"

"If I may, I can find him myself" I giggled, "he isn't hard to find".

"Sure, just don't get in any one's way, you hear?" I nodded to his question, pleased, before he swore under his breath, "you can't miss that man, scary as hell..".

I ignored him and skipped to the doors, dropping the façade as soon as I closed them. Many heart beats were beating at once, making it hard for me to concentrate. I lifted my nose into the air and took a deep breath, sorting through all the smells of humans, dry, old, blood, metal and wood until a sweet scent came to me. The trail was straight forward to the left into a room where I went immediately, ignoring the questioning glances that were thrown at me.

Once I got to his door I gently knocked.

There was no heartbeat in there but I heard some shuffling around and feet gently walking to the door before the knob started to turn and open. Before he had a chance to glance at me I forced him to move back while I stepped in and slammed the door shut.

"I presume you are the Dr. Cullen?" I asked looking up at him under the hood. He stood wearing a doctor's uniform, very blond, natural, hair, tall figure, and… gold eyes?

But my eyes were gold, and Aro said I was…

"Who might you be?" Dr. Cullen asked his stance getting rigged after her breathed in my scent, "I want no harm, I come here to help".

"And I come here to escort you safely to your destination" I answered quickly, swallowing my shock and regaining my composure of a Volturi guard, "I advise you to come easily".

He looked me up and down, his eye brow raising at my short appearance but he nodded calmly, "I only ask where it is you are taking me and why".

"The center of the Volturi where you will meet my master" I answered politely and turned, opening the door and looking back at him, "are you still going to come willingly?".

The doctor paused, thinking about his choice, "I will be able to discuss issues, not just become tonight's kill?".

"You will be able to talk, yes" I answered, avoiding his second question.

He paused then nodded. I walked through the door and into the hallway once more where I stopped and stared at the awaiting Alec. His lips were tented red and hood pulled down low like mine, though I knew that under that his eyes were glowing red with satisfactory.

"No fight?" Alec chuckled crossing his arms. I shook my head lightly. "Shame, I was looking forward to a hassle, Felix would have enjoyed it also".

"Shifts are ending, we need to report in" I answered walking past him making him laugh dryly before walking beside me with the doctor following slug like behind us. His questioning aura seemed to seep into me, as I too had unanswered questions in my head.

Was he an animal drinker like me? Why was he posing as a doctor when at any second his control could snap and reveal himself to the humans? How old was he? Was he an animal drinker longer than me? Did he know others of our kind?

"How was your meal?" I asked to Alec as we exited the hospital into the pitch black streets, following the path we had memorized for years on end. The doctor disapproved of my question, out of the corner of my eye I saw him slide his hands in his coat pockets and stare up at the stares, a silent pray I didn't recognize leaving his lips.

"Delicious" Alec answered running his tongue over his teeth, "filled me to my brim, you should have joined me". The doctor's jaw constricted.

"Maybe another day" I replied curtly turning the corner to the alley that we were last at to see Felix and Demetri waiting for us, a grin playing on their faces, no hood to hide their glowing red eyes.

"We were beginning to fret over the both of you, Jane was getting into a fuss" Demetri snickered his eyes flashing to the doctor dangerously, "I assume this is what stalled you both?".

"Unfortunately" Alec answered for me sliding off his hood, red eyes dancing, "though I'm sure Belle is thrilled with the finding, aren't you, Belle?" his eyes flashed to me.

I refrained from rolling my eyes as I pulled off my hood and walked by the trio of jumbling idiots. I heard the hesitant footing of the doctor before he pushed off past them and was on my heels in the next second. I kept my eyes forward as I turned to the left into the old dweller where I stepped down the slum steps that lead down to the lobby.

"Good afternoon, my lady" the human female attendant, AKA desert, greeted with a bright smile.

I heard the doctor gasp in shock and about to ask the lady a question when I called, "it wouldn't be wise to speak to her, doctor".

"Just Carlisle, please" the doctor, Carlisle, mumbled picking up his pace so that he was now walking by me, "you are… Belle.." he stopped completely to stare at me and I stopped, spinning to meet his gaze, silently questioning him. "your eyes".

"I know of my own eyes and yours, if you will, my master does not have the patience of a priest" I answered quickly and spun back around into the marble hallway were the wooden doors awaited to be pushed open. I stopped and waited for him to come beside me before I grabbed the handles and pushed them open, apparently the guards that were stationed here left for a different job.

Marcus, Aro, and Caius sat in their usual chairs, same postures and all. Jane stood beside them, a scowl disappearing as soon as her attention was diverted to us, a grin replacing it at her newest victim. The room was darker with the darker setting, but small torches were set up to provide the little light we needed.

"What have we gotten here, Belle?" Aro chuckled standing up and eyeing Carlisle, his eyes immediately zoning in on his gold eyes, "interesting". He stepped down from the platform, steps painstakingly slow for this type of situation. Marcus shook his head, hating Aro's dramatic nature while Caius quirked an eyebrow at it.

Once he was in the short distance between me he motioned for me to step aside, I did and retreated to Jane's side where I folded my hands behind my back and straightened up.

"Who might you be, my civilized friend?" Aro asked circling Carlisle, taking in every detail that he could think of, "why, for all these years I thought my loyal servant was the only golden eyed".

"I was, too, surprised" Carlisle answered politely, a good move on his part, "my name is Carlisle Cullen".

"Carlisle" Aro tried on his lips before grinning, "it's a pleasure Carlisle, we haven't had visitors to Italy in quite a couple of years".

"Italy was in need of a doctor" Carlisle answered.

"So intriguing" Aro mused with a chuckle, "I myself find it hard to hold back against the hunger that eats away at me with humans all around.. How do you do it, my friend?"

"Years of practice" Carlisle replied his eyes flickering to Marcus and Caius before going to me, silently questioning his freedom.

"Are you immune against it?" Aro asked distracting him.

"I find it difficult at times, but I have my ways of distracting my hunger" Carlisle stated raising his shoulders before dropping them.

"Interesting" Aro concluded, "we have been at a loss of house guests, would you give us the honor of joining us?".

Jane and me exchanged a surprised glance. Aro never invited another vampire unless he personally knew the vampire, all he did was ask of their devotion to Volturi and went on with his dead life. What was he up to?

"I would be honored" Carlisle said offering a smile but before Aro could continue he cut in, "I just need to gather my things at the hospital and tell them I won't be in the rest of the night".

"Of course" Aro agreed, he glanced at me, "Belle would love to escort you there, wouldn't you, Belle?"

I refrained a sigh and bowed slightly to him, "it would be my pleasure, master". I straightened again and looked at Carlisle to see if he was ready to take his leave. He gave me a genuine smile and held out his hand to Aro making everyone in the room freeze.

Aro hadn't been using his power for years since his judgment was almost completely correct, but would he deny it when the vampire was offering it to him.

Aro grinned.

No, he wouldn't.

"Scurry back, now" Aro chuckled placing his hand in Carlisle's and his eyes zoned out for a bit, his bright red eyes glowing faintly. Carlisle looked just as intrigued at what was happening to Aro and patiently waited until his mind dragged back to us and he blinked, "yes, interesting indeed".

"What-" Carlisle was about to speak up but Aro shooed him off, giving me a glance before I nodded and lead Carlisle out of the main building back to the lonely streets. We walked in silence most of the way, I had pushed my hood back over my face to avoid stares and now the unnatural resemblance I had with the doctor.

"Belle?" Carlisle spoke up, stopping in front of the hospital, his eyes trapping me, "may I ask you a question?".

I cautiously looked at him, expecting him to finally ask about Aro's strange scene a few minutes ago.

My assumption was correct. "What exactly was.."

"Aro" I told my master's name.

"What exactly was Aro doing?" Carlisle asked his eyebrows scrunching down, confused at not being able to find a logical answer, "I know of other's who carry special abilities but.."

"Special" I tried, not finding the word fitting for any 'gift' given to a vampire that was an unfair advantage over everyone else, "I suppose you could call his talent special" I rolled my shoulders, "skin contact allows him to read someone's thoughts, allowing him to both hear and see what the owner is thinking that very second".

Carlisle went rigid for a second, seemingly back tracking to see if he had thought anything inappropriate before his shoulders slouched down with a sigh, "interesting".

I stared at him, "yes" I agreed eyeing his doctor uniform, "there are many interesting things to take notice of tonight".

He cocked an eyebrow before returning inside of the building with me waiting outside, starring into the distance. Why did this man make me feel like.. Like I was under superior compare to him? Could he be older than me?

I mentally shook my head, I was 'born' right around the time the Volturi guard was created in the early 900 B.C… I would have ran into him in that long span of time, I would have remembered him.

Ugh, I am getting too old for this century, would committing suicide be possible?

I looked up as I heard the doors to the hospital open up again to see Carlisle with a bag clutched in his hand, he gave me a warm smile that made something in my stomach turn pleasantly. What was it? He walked up next to me.

"I am ready whenever you are, Belle" Carlisle informed me his towering frame seemingly not as intimidating as Felix's is. I nodded slightly and asked in a small voice if he wanted me to carry his luggage. "I'm quite alright, but that is very polite of you to ask".

I simply raised my shoulders and dropped them as I started walking back to the one home I had come to know for all my life that I can remember.

"Your parents must have been a great influence on you, Carlisle" I told him to keep up conversation that made the tingling feeling in my stomach stay stationary, it felt good, something I hadn't felt in my lifetime.

Carlisle gave me a dry life, almost amused, before saying, "You could say that…. Do you believe in God, Belle?".

"I believe in many things, and God…" I stopped to get the right words through to me, "I believe there is an afterlife for our kind, though others will get the higher end of the bargain at the end".

"What is that supposed to mean?" Carlisle asked.

"I have no clue, Dr. Cullen" I muttered, and I didn't, it was like that line had been told to me before and it just came out with the flow of the moment.. Something I couldn't remember hearing.

"Just one of those moments?" Carlisle asked, reassuring me that I wasn't going crazy with blurting out sentences that sounded like nonsense.

"One of those moments" I agreed with a smile that came before I could control it, and the tingly sensation in my stomach mellowed down into a warm sensation, if that was possible for a vampire.

Carlisle chuckled warmly and squeezed my shoulder affectionately, and for the first time in a long time, I felt acceptance.

I had come to trust Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I felt leveled with him and that was the start of our friendship that thrived even when he made his leave for a different country two years later…


	3. Spark

**Yeppers, those that may hate me.. please don't! Love you all!**

* * *

After Carlisle had left I had decided I would go out and travel a bit, finding his stories that he had shared with me quite interesting, the different colors, the animals that made my mouth water, the sights, everything. It sounded like an adventure, I had been locked in Italy so long that I had thought it was the center of everything.

It was hell trying to convince Aro to let me go but with Marcus and Caius backing me up I was able to travel for about a hundred years before having to come back into the guard. I almost asked for two hundred years but I held my tongue, that was pushing their limit's a bit too far. I didn't know what had come over me.. But after being around Carlisle, seeing his bright personality.. It made me feel alive in some odd way.

Felix whined to no end while I packed some things I wanted to keep with me, saying that Aro let me do anything I pleased because I was his 'special Belle'. I kept my appearance up and ignored him, saying goodbye to Jane and Alec who in return smirked and gave a nod before leaving the scene.

I bet they were partially glad I was leaving, they could get their way without having to evade me all the time.

Leaving Italy was harder than I had thought, it was my familiar, my security and as I made my way into Russia I felt lost in unfamiliar territory. The sights made my me forget those thoughts though, the difference of people. The sun was the only grudge I had against Russia, I had to stay hidden in the shadows of the old building. The people there spoke in a different tongue and I soon found myself adapting, settling.

I couldn't settle.

I packed up and left without a notice to anyone that I had met. The animals were delicious but people were getting cautious about my young age and being without a family.

Next was Africa, my favorite of all my future travels. The had the most exotic animals and plants the my eyes have ever seen, I was so drawn that I ended up spending fifty years there, managing to avoid human life until at the end of my fifty-first year I moved into a small village were my skin and age was alien to everyone. These natives were dark skinned, dark eyes, dark hair, tall. I myself was light skinned, bright gold eyes, light brown hair, and short.

None the less they seemed to warm up to me and my strange habits. And I their's.

They had this strange belief about the neighboring village, a tail that caught my interest because they said it had to deal with creatures of the night, immortals. I had joined them near the fire that they had made, careful to keep my distance, and listened in on their nightly stories.

Interesting.. Very much so.

They said the tribe neighboring them were children of wolves, turning into the creature at their will, scarring away all who tried to venture in their lands, never kill unless they face a _pale face_. At this all eyes turned to me suspiciously and I sank back into the shadows, avoiding their gazes but too intrigued to stop listening. The _pale faces _were blood sucking monsters who triggered the wolf children's change, the ones who ridded the world of them.

I know it was just a legend.. But I had to see if it was true myself. I left that night, strolling as far south as I could, past thick terrain and sleeping predators, until a nauseating scent entered my nose making me stop and scrunch up my nose.

What was that god awful stench?

A growling was heard from my side and I looked up, startled. A large wolf and posed in an attacking position next to me, white teeth glowing in the faint moonlight, black fur standing stiffly on it's owner. His eyes were the most beautiful blue though, and it was the only thing that made me refrain from attacking because I knew that this.. This.. This Mutt had a brain and a compromise could be settled.

I raised my hands in defense, looking like an ant with my fourteen year old, 5'3'', body. I went down on my knees and kept my eyes down so that I wouldn't seem like I was trying to intimidate him. His giant paws were hesitant to move, but when they did they came straight towards me and his muzzle nudged my face upwards. I held back a gag and looked up obediently.

He stared into my eyes, blinking a couple of times before sniffing me, a snort coming from him in disgust.

Guess I smelled just as bad to him as he was to me.

He circled me, almost like Aro, but the way he did it… it was amusing. He inspected me for about a solid five minutes before he stopped right in front on me and cocked his head to the path he came from, his tail wagging in a silent plea to follow him.

I inclined my head forward and stood, allowing him to lead the way while I stayed back to keep my distance just incase he went savage on me. It wasn't a long journey at all to the tribe, I'm sure if the Mutt hadn't distracted me I would have made it their on my own.

The trees had started to break around a tall wooden gate that had torches lit all around it, like the mid-evil castles on the borders of Italy a while back, when knights and queens still ruled books. It was magnificent, the moon was directly over the entrance of the village, as if it welcomed me to it's children's children. Men with tanned skin were guarding the entrance, stiffening when they saw me a few feet away from the Mutt.

The Mutt snorted at them, looked back and me then at them, his giant head nodded in approval and I suddenly felt left out of an important conversation. When he stopped and waited for me to be at his side he pawed the ground, looking up at me to see if I understood- and I did, I had hunted so many animals that this little action meant that he wanted me to stay put.

I nodded and sat down on the dirt ground, not really caring for my clothes, I had to buy new once anyway. The guards grumbled that they didn't trust a _pale face_ and were debating whether or not just to kill me on the spot.

I had this urge to tell them that I wasn't deaf, that if they decided to kill me that would be the biggest favor in the world , but I held my tongue, tempting them wouldn't put a good reputation on my kind..

Carlisle immediately flashed through my mind. Yes, I need to put up a good reputation for him, I need to make him proud.. Besides, he would be intrigued by these beasts, I needed to repay him somehow.

I sighed making the guards look at me, tensing, probably waiting for me to lunge at their throats. I bit my tongue, looking up at the moon, raising my hand and sticking up my thumb, smiling when I saw that my thumb was still bigger than it. Childish, yes, but it brought up the child in my I never knew.

The guards muffled laughter, saying how brainless _pale faces _were, that they were the dumbest things that roamed the earth. I smirked inwardly. Maybe they were right, maybe their wrong, but I was still, physically, a kid, I had an excuse.

Shuffling noises to my right caught my attention and I tilted my head to the side to see a man come through the tree lines, wearing some baggy khakis that hung low on his hips. He looked.. Familiar.

I looked over him again and thought about where I could have seen this man. I couldn't remember, I always couldn't remember. I probably mistaking him for another human- I've seen thousands, millions, of them and it was common for me to mix them up with other people.

His blue eyes stood out the most and it clicked that he was the Mutt.

"Why aren't you like the rest?" he spoke out, an accent pulling at his words. He stared at me and took a step forward, not as edgy as the guards a few feet away.

I stood up and dusted myself off before folding my hands behind my back, a habit hard to break.

"Pardon?" I asked trying to be polite and oblivious to him, so I would seem young.

"Why aren't you like the other _pale faces_?" he repeated crossing his arms and started circling me like he did when he was in his wolf form, just like Aro.

I cocked my head to the side, "Are you referring to my eyes?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "what else would I be referring to? Well besides your age problem"

A frown tugged at my features but I kept it as straight as I could, "I have a different diet, I hunt **non-shape shifting **animals" I emphasized that part so they wouldn't get all defensive.

The man smirked in amusement, his eyes flashing in the moonlight, "no humans?"

I shook my head, "no humans".

"See, boys" he called over his shoulder to the guards, "I told you my blood is all good".

"Just got lucky" one of the guards snorted, "don't let it get to your head, Dennis, you are still too young".

"What's going on?" I finally asked wanting to know what was really going on, had I missed a huge chunk of this conversation?

"Don't get too mad, pipsqueak" the man, Dennis, said raising his hands, "but I've been bargaining on you for four years now, the first time I saw you attack that panther I knew that you were different".

Panther? I hadn't caught a panther in a while, what was he talking about? Unless…

"You've been stalking me?" I asked suddenly feeling a bit too uncomfortable around this man.

"Not stalking" Dennis chuckled, "simply following and you sure-"

"Dennis" the other guards finally snapped, "this is a filthy _pale face_, get _it_ to the chief before you get acquainted with _it_".

I wanted to spit at them, stomp on them, tell them that _I was once a human and didn't choose to be what I am! You wanna end my life? Be my guest!_

"Whatever" Dennis grumbled rolling his eyes, "I'm telling you, I'm right and you all are _so_ wrong" he grinned over at me, like I had been his friend all his life, "come on, I'll escort you shorty, I wanna see their pride get squashed to the ground".

I nodded, sent a glance to the guards as we pashed, and kept close to Dennis as people from all over started staring at me in fear for their lives. I had this urge to run and hide, feeling that if Aro caught me that he would punish me for thinking that I had revealed our kind to half of the population of Africa. Everyone of these tan, dark haired, dark skinned, people knew what I was, how much of a monster I was more than a human.

Most of the people here didn't smell as nauseating as Dennis, but once in a while when we passed some people I smelled the same thing, there were groups of them at one point, it amazed me to no end, but what it also made me realize made me envious of them.

I felt jealous of them.

They had heartbeats, they had warmth in their body, most importantly, they could have real family. More human than I could never be. There were many small ones that smelled like Dennis, with sloppy grins and shy smiles on their faces, scrunching up their small, cute, noses when I passed, gossiping to one another before scurrying under a adults supervision, pointing and asking questions. Curious like any other child should be.

"Hey, pipsqueak" Dennis called to me snapping me out of my thoughts and look up at him, "what's your name?"

"Belle" I answered him politely.

"Belle?" Dennis repeated, "so proper… so stuck up".

My eyebrow twitched in irritation, "pardon me, then, I wasn't the person who named myself, please excuse them, they weren't thinking properly apparently".

He laughed again, almost barking it out, "you're hilarious! How 'bout I just call you Bella? It rings doesn't it?"

It did. "Yes" I agreed with a nod of my head and smiled a bit, it sounded more fitting than Belle, I was no where close to beautiful.

"So, Bella" he grinned at his name for me, "why choose animals? Not that I have anything against it, just curious".

"Asking questions is apart of everyone's nature" I stated, "I chose animals because don't want to be a monster".

"That's all?" Dennis asked a bit disappointed, "no drama? No fighting? No anything?"

"Choice" I answered shaking my head.

"So boring" Dennis sighed mimicking me and shaking his head, "I was waiting to hear a long story".

"I apologize for disappointing you" I replied finding it amusing that he acted so much like a child when he looked grown, mature.

"No problem" Dennis murmured stopping in front of a huge hut with strong smells coming out of it, I scrunched up my nose, "you have to go in by yourself, I'm not old enough to go to the elder.. Good luck"

"Luck" I repeated with a grim smile, "I suppose that is what I need at this moment, farewell, Dennis"

"Bye, Bella" He whispered as I pulled back the cover of the door and cautiously entered it, almost gagging at the strong scents. I stopped when I spotted an old man sitting by a low table that had a drink and some strange colored beads on it. Wrinkles edged his eyes, mouth, and neck, his hand bony and eyes big.

"Come sit, _Pale Face_" he beckoned me to sit in front of him. I inwardly scowled, I was already getting sick of the name, but did as he commanded and kneeled down on the other side of the table, "I have been told that you do not hunt like the rest of your kind" he didn't look up at me, he just continued to stare down, as if he found the ground more interesting than me. I looked more closely and saw blue around his pupil, with old age came the loss of his eyesight I suppose.

"You have been informed correctly" I answered respectfully, "I focus my diet on animal blood, I haven't touched a human for over half of my.. Life, if you would like to call it".

"So you have feasted on humans before" he stated grimly.

"Yes" I answered, not going to lie to an elderly who already knew the answer, "but I learned, and have put myself in order".

"My people have killed you kind way before my lifetime and probably yours" he stated.

I cracked a grin, if they were that old than yes, before my lifetime, "Possibly".

"I want you killed" he answered an unspoken question that would have come up later in the conversation if he hadn't brought it up at this moment, "but my son thinks otherwise, he has watched your lifestyle and thinks it is acceptable… he is young but I trust his judgment, I am willing to spare your life".

Perfect. I just made friends with the chief's son. Plus he wants to _spare_ my already condemned life.

How… sweet of him.

"Thank you" I replied, though it was slightly forced, he seemed.. What did Dennis call it again.. Stuck up? Yes, he seemed stuck up.

We talked more, for about five hours before he was truly ready to let me go, we had straightened out our differences, rules that came along with me obeying their law, so on so forth. I was bored, honestly but I agreed to all of the terms before telling him it was my time to take my leave.

He agreed.

I left to see Dennis standing outside of the doorway, grinning triumphantly, "all go well?"

"Of course" I told him with a nod and held out my hand, "I hope we meet again, Dennis".

"You too, Bella" Dennis chuckled, "hope you stop by the tribe soon, I'm starting to win bets like there is no tomorrow".

"Have fun with that" I told him before making my leave, having everyone stare at me again before they went on with their normal life when I was out of the gates, the same guards grumbling about losing money because of me.

I grinned, feeling light.


	4. Surge

**_Happy Holidays!_**

* * *

They called vampires like me nomads, a term I particularly didn't like. I wasn't really _alone_, I was just traveling. You can't just call someone traveling a nomad when they are going back to their coven sooner or later. When a red eyed vampire told me this I had to take a mental step back to control myself from snorted in his face.

James was his name, a vampire I didn't enjoy entertaining. He was twisted in a way that made him a different kind of sadistic than Aro. An excellent tracker, I will give him that, but I didn't enjoy the hunt of humans, toying with them, in my head, was morally wrong. Kill them, get it out of the way, painless to them and satisfying for us.

"It isn't about the thirst" he told me licking some of the dried up blood from his last hunt from his lips, "it's about the thrill, the game."

I saw no point in it.

Victoria was his mate, an intriguing female that had similar view points with James, though, she said, "it's all about the pain, making them suffer makes the feast much more quenching".

I didn't object, after all, I once felt joy in all of this, as sick as it makes me now.

I had stayed with them for a month before moving on. 100 years flew by like a blink of an eye and I soon found myself standing beside Aro and Marcus, eyes focused on the ground to show respect and obedience as they informed me that nothing was indifferent, the they had _worried_ over me.

I nodded not really listening.

Felix stood in the corner chatting with Demetri, grins plastered on their faces, their latest kill was a thrill, two immigrants hunting in the woods farther of east the town, they tasted unique apparently. Alec and Jane weren't in the building but I had crossed their paths when I was heading to a different quarter of the palace. We greeted one another, Alec elbowed Jane and Jane snorted. I noted that their moods had lifted, not much, but enough to where Jane wouldn't stare at me for the longest period of time before shaking her head and leaving the room.

Silence was unusual now that I had experienced all the noise of the outside world, my ears strained to hear those loud sounds that soothed my nerves and distracted me from my endless thoughts. Different, soothing, and an interruption to nothing.

When I was asked how my trip went I said that nothing was different, that some places were more edible than others. Silence continued and I didn't try to start up another conversation.

I stood by their sides until darkness came and they moved to go out for their hunt, taking some minor guards with them, leaving me to my quarters where I sat on the bed provided until the sun came up and I was summoned to the main quarter again, standing and repeating it over for the fifty years.

Depression passed, the whole Volturi were laughing at the crippling humans and happily ended their misery so when it passed they reluctantly cut back on their food supplies. I stayed on my diet of animals, their population rising and falling with the changing society, hunters ruined my favorites but I refrained with rabbits and doe.

Soon it fell into a habit and I lived mechanically.

Then came the twenty-first century, the time for technology and idiocy levels to rise. Humans were pathetic, I couldn't breath a single particle of air in without noting of the pollution in it. These vehicles and mechanical devices ruining ethics and morals, deaths rising and ignorance at its high - a vampire could kill three man in one hour and it would be considered normal in a city like Venice.

I had seated myself in front of Demetri, who insisted that he was boring himself and needed a partner in playing chess, a boring game that I failed miserably at. Demetri thought it comical that an old woman had trouble with _kings, queens, and pawns_. I thought it was comical that he still tried to act human - that shut him up good. It was a offense to him, if one said that to me I wouldn't deny it, envy for those humans was natural.

"Maybe you should reconsider your diet, Belle" Demetri mumbled standing up and away from the game board, "you need spark".

"Go get an undead life, Demetri" I retorted back and quietly put the game pieces back in their respectable box before doing the same with the board, putting them under the table once I was finished. He rolled his eyes and went to find Heidi, saying that at least she was rounding up a good meal.

I didn't let him see how much his words hurt me. I was getting old, too old for this life. I probably acted sluggish and uninterested to those around me, a spark just wasn't an option because I've seen it all, all of it was just news. All was predictable.

I sat in that small room, looking up at the ceiling. Did I ever have a spark? I came into this world knowing nothing, but as I scrolled through my memories, all my vampire life I couldn't pinpoint a spark that made me feel alive, maybe with traveling but I knew that if I stayed in one spot too long the spark would die as quick as it was lit. Maybe I used up all my spark when I was human, maybe that was why I couldn't remember any of it - I had sinned too much and this was God's way of punishing me.

I squinted my eyes and thought further.

I hadn't really tried to remember anything from my human days, it wasn't a necessity. Now that I look back I see some questions that come up with the only memories of what I do have. Fire, and the eyes of my parents. Gold. Was that just a coincidence? I now had gold eyes. I shifted to all my memories of humans I had passed and encountered all my life. Some had eyes closely related, light brown, yellow green, sunflower orange. Fire was a way to kill our kind also, was that just another coincidence?

I let out a sigh. I just couldn't remember anything from before any of that. Was there something wrong with me? Was I a naturally born fr-

"Belle, Aro has asked for you" Alec called as the door cracked open and he stuck his face in, nodding in greeting before making his leave, his job over with.

I shook my head and stood, adjusting my uniform before walking towards the main quarter, a tiring route. The newly switched human at the waiting desk smiled at me and I ignored her like I always did, gliding towards the doors were the slightly new guards bowed in respect and opened them for me. I stepped in the room and kneeled down to Aro, respectively.

"We have some thrilling news for you, my precious Belle" Aro chuckled standing up and a sadistic smile graced his perfect face.

"Yes, Master?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Play my silly game, guess" Aro said grinning now.

"Has Felix finally outlived his stay?" I asked dryly earning a grumble in offense from the corner.

"No, my dear, we have guests!" Aro said clapping his hands, "thrilling, isn't it?"

I paused and looked at Felix, Alec and Jane. They were remembering the last time Aro invited someone to stay over and that was with Carlisle, someone I haven't thought of in over a hundred years. Guilt swam through me. He was the only one I could connect to, to trust, and after a short amount of time I forgot about his influence with my own selfish wants. If Aro was having guests, plural, and it dealt with me, than it might have something to do with the Doctor.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Master?" I asked gently, gluing my eyes to the floor.

"Of course!" Aro boomed clapping his hands once to get his point through, "I forgot to mention while you were away I received a letter from him informing of his new coven, an extraordinary one that shares both of your diets."

I didn't look up or give any indication that this was exciting, but I was thrilled inside. More like me? A chance to actually be around others that didn't stare at me strangely and joke about how my attitude reflects an animals.

To be normal.

"They visited while you were out" Aro continued, "gifted young ones he has, ones that would aid the Volturi, sadly they declined. Carlisle didn't ask about you though" my heart sunk. It was most likely true that he would have forgotten about me, I suppose, I had forgotten about him…

"Any way, I would like you to escort his family and him to our guest quarters so they can unload their clothes" Aro stated almost jumping in place, "so exciting".

I nodded numbly and bowed before flicking the hood up and covering my eyes. Without a glance to my onlookers I glided out of the room, out of the Volturi building and out into the blackest night I had ever lived to see. No stars sparkled in greeting, no moon to guide. I gulped as human heart beats sounded in homes, I will admit that even after all of these years I cannot fully _ignore_ the aroma, it is always there to tease, but I lived with a whole coven that feasted on them so it was hard to ignore how they were always satisfied and I wasn't.

Shame flushed through me.

Carlisle is so much of a better person than me, I bet all of his coven is just as successful as him - he is the perfect teacher. I'm sure if I managed to stay with him long enough I wouldn't be struggling with humans when I haven't ate in only two days, _only_. The Volturi guard could go two _weeks_ without feeding.

Soft footsteps sounded in my sensitive ears, coming from above rather than around me, and my eyes darted upwards in suspicion only to relax immediately though I was curious. Marcus was sluggish, though still graceful, as he walked along the rooftops in the same direction as I was. Was he hunting? If he was he should be going in the opposite direction - they hunted this part of town a week ago, humans might get suspicious.

His blood red eyes went down to mine and he inclined his head in greeting, not uttering a word or an explanation of his presence, and I had no authority to ask or demand for one. I lowered my gaze and inclined my head to the side to show respect as I continued walking.

His footsteps echoed mine, even as I rounded corners, he continued to follow me until I stopped at the same hospital building I had stopped at so many years ago, it was upgraded into this centuries model of it but it still had some of its original tastes to it. Marcus landed next to me, looking like the most doomed person in the world, distracted yet focused, moody yet in control.

"Tell me what you feel for this man that I cannot decipher" Marcus demanded in a detached voice, keeping his eyes forward, not bothering to put his hood up, not caring if a human passed by at any moment.

"I feel nothing" I told him, lying to him but I kept my voice monotone so he couldn't read my hesitation. I had known for all my dead life that I had a mental and physical shield, that is why Aro chose to keep me, I could protect him in any sense. I could expand it or just keep it to myself, which I do all the time since I feel vulnerable without it.

"Lie" Marcus hissed.

"Respect" I told him not going any further.

He was silent to my answer but closed his eyes in acceptance to this answer and turned elegantly on his heels and made his way back to where we came from, quickly disappearing from sight. I stared at the ground at which he stood before sighing and pushing myself forward, past the hospital and nearer to the airport where a million hearts would be beating and my hunger will eat at me. I sucked in as much fresh air I could and held it as I pushed through the crowds, keeping my head down. The heart beats weren't easy to endure, venom still pooled in my mouth and my body stiffened. My throat didn't react as badly as it could have, just a faint itch that didn't hurt- just annoying.

I got stares from many people but mostly from the officers standing by each door and desk. Their hands twitched towards their guns, ready to pull out and shoot at any time. I glared at them through my hood, they couldn't see it but the hairs on their arms stood straight up and their bodies stiffened. I didn't like being the monster to them but sometimes it was helpful to get peace.

There was an empty bench located right where passengers were entering the station after exiting their flights. I sat down and watched. Aro didn't inform me which flight they were taking to get here but I reckoned it to be from some place cloudy and raining, something opposite of what we were living in right now.

Hours passed and by that time the guards were really nervous, almost every one of them staring at me now, waiting for me to make one foul move. I refused to put my hood down, if I did then they would be gawking instead of staring - I liked staring better. I shuffled my feet once more to keep up my human façade, rolled my shoulders to seem as if I was releasing tension. My fingers drummed to a beat that I could only identify as Debuse - a favorite if you would.

My eyes blinked to the clock on top of the desk all the way across the room, small but readable, it told me that it was just past four in the morning, two more hours until the sun rose.

I numbly thought if Carlisle had planned his arrival correctly but immediately shoved it out of my mind. He wouldn't be so careless, he would be arriving between now and those two hours remaining.

Another fifteen minutes and thirteen seconds rolled by before I heard a plain overhead and the screeching of its tires as it rolled its landing. Engines began to die and faint voices of the captain and flight attendants came into my ears, welcoming the passengers to Volterra, Italy. I blinked on habit and rose from my seat, the guards coming alive and tensing themselves for action while I just stood there and waited for the passengers to file out.

Human after humans rolled up out of the doors looking diverse in all aspects. Some were tan, some were creamy, blue eyes to brown, short to tall. The clothe designs varied from different getaway places, bright to the down to the earth style. It went on and on but I still didn't spot any one that might be linked to Carlisle's coven.

A little boy was holding his mothers hand, a stripped hat fitting snuggly on his head, brown eyes wide, grin growing mischievously. He was holding some strange object that had a rubber band tide at two ends of it. I tilted my head to the side in confusion as he rummaged through his pockets pulling out a wadded up piece of paper. He brought it up-

My nose caught a scent that made my back stiffen and eyes shoot back to their original target, new ones coming in view. From under my hood I saw seven golden eyed vampires, all pale, all beautiful.

Only one of them I knew, the one that I let my body relax for.

* * *

**Read and Review, any future tips would be helpful!**


End file.
